This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles typically include a meter assembly arranged at an instrument panel of the vehicle. The meter assembly displays information to a driver of the vehicle that is relevant to vehicle operation. For example, the meter assembly will typically include speed of the vehicle, engine speed, engine temperature, etc.
Meter assemblies typically include a plurality of plates stacked in alignment with one another. The plates often include a circuit board with light emitting diodes, a case with light guides, and a dial having indicators illuminated by the LED's. While current meter assemblies are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, the plates of current meter assemblies include alignment members that are misaligned amongst the different plates, which makes assembly of current meter assemblies difficult, time consuming, and costly. Furthermore, the light guides of current meter assemblies must be elongated to prevent shadows on the graphics of the main dial, which requires current meter assemblies to have a thickness that is greater than often desired. The present teachings provide for improved meter assemblies that address these issues, as well as numerous others.